It's okay I'm here
by MyLilyoftheValley
Summary: Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic about the mystic messenger. In this fanfic. I will be adding a bit of a background for our MC in the Ray route. Since I will be adding some essence to our MC, I will be naming her Ji-Eun. DISCLAIMER: I own not own the mystic messenger nor the media being used in this fanfic.


At the hospital.

There was no night or day in the emergency room. Nurses and doctors walk back and forth from patient to patient nonstop. It is as if they were a swarm of bees flying from one flower to another. But tonight is different, there are few patients admitted and the night was peaceful. At the corner, there are three figures sitting near the bed where the female patient was admitted a few hours ago. The two persons are silently sitting on their chairs, looking concerned towards the patient that is talking towards a male person standing near the bed.

The quiet atmosphere broke when the female patient shouted.

"You will be given a month off..."

"What?!" Ji-Eun was perplexed. It took a few seconds for her to understand what her research project leader meant.

"You've been passed out in the laboratory multiple times this month. The doctor said you needed a vacation. A break from work."

"But what about the projects? The deadline is almost near."

"Ji-Eun, I have already talked with the investors. They also agreed that you need some time off. In the meantime, your part will be performed by Hwan, Hee-Young, and Hye-Jin since they have passed the qualifications for the projects you are holding. Lucky enough, they are your closest friends so communication isn't a problem."

True. She was lucky that her friends will be substituting her. Their research institute is very strict when it comes to assigning of personnel in projects. There were many cases when a co-worker was forced to have a leave of absence due to unavoided circumstances. To fill up for the loss of man power, the institute would sub a personnel with the same qualities as the one on leave. However, procedures were often modified or changed when it goes to the hands of the sub. Changes in procedures affects the data. When you are in the field of science, clashes of personality and academic disagreements are common.

"Our investors are very strict. It is very rare for them to extend the deadline. Thankfully, your previous performances are top notch that we managed to make an agreement. Still, don't forget to thank them personally after your discharge. "

She lowers her head and sighs. The investors themselves have decided. It would be rude to change it now.

"Sigh. Look, the institute appreciates your efforts. You have made several projects and even received awards in the last 2 years. Right now you've been handling 5 projects at the same time and you are almost living in the laboratory. Your body cannot handle that much workload. Even machines need some rest too." Ji-Eun is his most passionate personnel. He hasn't met someone who is more zealous as her when it comes to research projects. She works meticulously and her datas are very organized and comprehensible. Even a janitor would understand their research without a science degree. She is irreplacable and holds high value compared to the 'geniuses' they have.

Silence lingers between the five people.

Ji-Eun has no energy left to fight back. Ever since she came to Seoul, she has been working nonstop even at holidays. "I guess, I really need some time for myself. It's already 2 years, huh. Time flies." Ji-Eun said.

After 2 days...

Ji-Eun was discharged. Her friends helped her pack and walked her home.

She went inside her apartment and sat in her living room. Piles of dust were gathered all over the place. She wasn't paying much attention in maintaining the cleanliness since she is practically living in the laboratory. She was pondering on what she would do to this vacation of hers. "Should I go to some amusement parks? Beach?" She then opened her laptop to check for tourists spots in Korea.

"Oh, it's the time for Seoul's Yeouido Spring Flower Festival." She smiled and her eyes light up. She loves flowers. She remembers her old home that has a garden full of it. How she usually picked a few and placed it in a flower vase. Sometimes the artist in her would liberately pick a few leaves and arrange them. "It brings back memories... I wonder why did I stopped doing that. "

She then recalled the last time she made a flower arrangement. She placed that flower arrangement beside a picture. Then, the brightness of her eyes began to dim. The smile she just wore is gone. She shook her head and looked at the window.

The next day...

She went outside her apartment and walk to her favorite cafe. She then sat on the table by the window. It's 8 am and the place was full of people. She is on vacation today so she decided to order matcha green tea latte. Usually, when she pulls an all-nighter at the laboratory where cases when the sample must be observed for 24 hours. To help her stay awake, she would take many cups of coffee.

A notification sound came from her phone. It was her friends. She told them that she planning on going to the festival.

"OMG! Spring Flower Festival! I want to go! I want to go!" Hee-Young said as she was eating her Tteokbokki crackers.

"Huh, I want to see the cherry blossoms today but we are so busy. T-T". Hye-Jin replied while picking a cracker from Hee-Young.

"Well, we could sneak in later... hehe." Hee-Young replied back.

"Gasp! Do we really need to do that? Boss is gonna kill us." Hwan butted in.

"Lmao.. guys. I'm okay. I may need some time for myself." Ji-Eun finally replied.

"Sigh. You sure? Call us when you need some company." Hye-Jin was worried for her friend.

"Yas... though I believe I would be receiving calls instead. he he he"

"Huh?" The three were confused.

"I have already, adjusted the schedule and distribution of work... But there is this unsettling feeling that you guys might not keep up." Ji-Eun smiled.

"Waaahhh! Seriously! Your arrogance has no bounds, Ji-Eun!" Hee-Young replied.

"Yeah. We can read and understand your procedures. You know." Hwan added.

Hye-Jin can't help to shake her head and smiled.

"Hahaha, just kidding guys. Off you go now." Ji-Eun finally called it off. She was about to log out when Hye-Jin suddenly said. "You better make sure you enjoy your time off for real. No work. Get it. Also, find someone to date."

"Yeah. What you need right now is dating... DATING! Hmmph" Hee-Young added.

She stopped typing. She is not interested in dating. "I don't deserve to date someone yet. I am selfish and arrogant. I am yet matured to be with someone. Afterall, I don't have the leisure. Maybe in a few more years...", she thought as she read the recent chats with her co-workers about the troubles they have in their projects.

She suddenly felt gloomy. Her breathing becomes heavy. She left the messenger and stare out the window to calm herself. After a minute, her mind was blank. She was just staring at the people passing by. Then thoughts about her work detachment resurfaced again. What she is doing right now is a waste of time. It felt like she is about to fall behind. Then her breathing becomes heavier. She can't help but to grind her teeth. "This sucks... I need to do something."

She lifts her phone and logged in to her SNS. She comes across some ad. "They are hiring for a game tester." she muttered.

It's been a long time since she played a game due to her work. The feeling of excitement, and happiness while playing a game appears. She smiled. Without any second thoughts, she clicks the link.

The screen of her smartphone became black then codes were flashing.

Something just popped on the black screen...

"Unknown has entered the chatroom."


End file.
